


血腥爱情故事

by T1213121



Series: 冲突与爱情 [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Affairs, BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Fujimaru Ritsuka has a relationship with Sherlock Holmes, M/M, ntr
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 07:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T1213121/pseuds/T1213121
Summary: 藤丸立香对天发誓，他一开始绝无打算对恋人不忠。警告：前后都有NTR内容，联动咕哒侦探的《依恋与爱情》系列，性格上非原作藤丸立香，可以看为“由藤丸立香先生扮演的和他没啥关系的藤丸立香”。





	血腥爱情故事

烦躁。

藤丸立香手上的笔打了三转，落在桌上，发出清脆的响声。几曾何时，他离开原属于他的温香软玉们，开始被男人们的秘密层层困住。那像是铁质的囚笼，把他整个人禁锢在冰冷的世界当中，放眼望去只剩自己一人，茕茕孑立、形影相吊，连自己的屋子都不想回去，霸占着迦勒底唯一的空屋子。明明是他自己的选择，也是他所深爱的人，但如今他却像是一定要在车里抽完烟才上楼的中年男人一样，好笑得紧。

自动门忽然打开，藤丸立香回头去看，发现身为狂战士的兰斯洛特正站在那里，似乎是为他而来的。这倒算得上一件稀奇事。毕竟，兰斯洛特并不能列进藤丸立香很熟的英灵列表里。

藤丸立香曾经在特异点见过一次这位兰斯洛特。纵然狂乱遮蔽了他的双眼，笼罩了他的面容，他却仍然凛凛而立，像是绽放在高岭上的鸢尾花：开败的、连叶子都枯黄得落进泥里的鸢尾花。

纵然剑阶的兰斯洛特时常出现在藤丸立香面前，但他依旧希望窥探另一方盔甲之下的容貌与身体。作为狂战士，兰斯洛特顺从地可怕。他并不拒绝藤丸立香的请求，甚至还温柔的摘下头盔，可笼罩他身体的黑雾依旧把一切涂上碍眼的油性笔记号。

没等藤丸立香回忆完毕，兰斯洛特就已靠近了他身前。平日飘忽的黑雾此刻极为不稳，兰斯洛特像是摘掉了头盔，又像是没有，藤丸立香仍然看不清黑雾之下的一切，只能感受到来自另一个人身体的体温与流转的细密呼吸。“你——”藤丸立香握住兰斯洛特的手，缓缓阖上双眼，感受体内魔术回路的脉动。迦勒底的英灵契约虽然经过改变，但本质是相同的。身为御主，如果调动起十二分的注意力，即使是毫无资质的藤丸立香也能感受到那种独特的连接。

原来如此。

“电力系统坏了，你想要魔力，魔力被消耗的太严重了……”藤丸立香仰头望进那片黑雾。兰斯洛特缓慢地点了点头，而后——俯身亲吻藤丸立香的唇。那不是一个很美妙的吻，以交换魔力的吻都不会太过美妙，但藤丸立香的心中忽得生出一阵钝痛，叫嚣着他背叛的事实。他推开兰斯洛特，猛地向后退了几步，警惕地盯着这位英灵。

“不好意思，我不……！”

没等藤丸立香说完，兰斯洛特用单手把他提了起来。头盔之下的影子此刻也难以看清，藤丸立香徒劳地挣扎几下，正思考是否要用令咒召唤来他的“那位英灵”时，颈侧的疼痛先一步冲上他的大脑。兰斯洛特的锐齿刺穿他的肌肤，贪婪地吸吮着流出的汩汩血液。

“以令咒下令，狂战士兰斯洛特短时间内不得反抗我——”藤丸立香试图掰开那紧紧地扼住喉咙的手指，“现在放开我，兰斯洛特！”

一道令咒。

失去抵抗力的英灵极易对抗，藤丸立香用力推开兰斯洛特，顺势把他按在床上，用强力制住这位失去理智的狂兽。兰斯洛特的状态确实很不好，令咒的强制让他的魔力再次受到限制。半秒前还面目狰狞在他脖颈上咬出伤痕的狂战士当下却是面色冷淡地仰面躺着，简易的黑色西装与拧出痕迹的床单搅在一起，形成迷幻的漩涡。藤丸立香第一次看到兰斯洛特的容貌，这富有力量的法国男人有一头漂亮的紫色长发，搭配苍白的皮肤与精致的面容，似是在引诱藤丸立香继续深入。也不知是怎的鬼迷心窍，或许只是二人灼热的呼吸多次流转，喷洒出诡异的情色。藤丸立香的手指从腹肌滑上，抚过饱满的胸肌，猛地抓下繁复优雅的领带，把兰斯洛特的双手捆在一起，近乎自傲地欣赏着这幅美景。漂亮的法国男人有一身饱满的肌肉，墨黑色的西裤紧紧地绷着他的大腿，勾勒出流畅美丽的线条。被硬生生拓开的双臂拉扯着胸肌，一来二去，连衬衫的扣子都快跃出扣眼，直奔空中。

藤丸立香何时见过如此的美，在此时，他快要被这庞大的力量逼到窒息。但他一向贪心，总是想要更多。他抬手揩出伤口处流下的鲜血，不由分说地把手塞进兰斯洛特嘴里。几乎没有抗拒，这只狂兽就舔舐起那些香甜的、充斥着魔力的血液，像是吮吸这世界最珍贵的宝藏，任由藤丸立香的手指在他口腔中进进出出，迷恋着抽拉时带进口腔的血液。

吸血鬼似的尖利牙齿隔着肌肉磨蹭着藤丸立香的骨骼，一种非凡的新奇触感从神经末梢攀上大脑。或许即使在这之下是万劫不复——藤丸立香很清楚自己的境地，但他也愿意纵身一跃，直至触底摔得粉身碎骨。

坠落。坠落的快感总是迷人得无可救药。

解开裤子花了些时间，可困于令咒的兰斯洛特此刻惟命是从，自然也无从抱怨，连挣扎都不被允许。几乎是抱着报复的心态，藤丸立香的阳物就在他嘴边几公分的位置，散发着男性的麝香味道。“舔它。”藤丸立香的话语当下是绝对枷锁，兰斯洛特不自觉地把头挪到旁侧，伸出舌头试探着那根物什，却突然被整根捅进嘴里，回流的涎液落进气管，发出呛咳的麻烦声音。藤丸立香像是牵着狗链一般牵拉着兰斯洛特的深紫长发，密密麻麻的疼痛换来几声低吼。“好好舔。”藤丸立香用手心羞辱般拍拍兰斯洛特的脸颊，又把阳物往里顶进去半刻，“侍奉我。”

兰斯洛特发出一声不清不明的呜咽，但很快就走上了正途，小心地侍弄着口中的硕物。他的舌头更厚、更具力量，每一次磨过前端时都能引得藤丸立香一阵颤栗，这是之前未曾经历过的事实。哦当然，兰斯洛特还没办法迷倒他，但如此纯粹的色情也是可遇不可求的美梦。藤丸立香放肆大胆地操弄着兰斯洛特的嘴巴，任由堵塞喉咙的呜呜声回响在逼仄的空间里，染出一室旖旎。

不过藤丸立香还是在高潮前撤了出来。他不喜欢在口活时就达到高潮，这代表他“不行”：而每个人男人都在性能力上有着诡异的好胜心。

“你看看你……”藤丸立香温柔地用指腹擦过他的唇角，悉心滑过被点缀晶莹的红肿唇瓣，温柔又细腻，“那么漂亮。”他扬起手，猛地打了兰斯洛特一记耳光，“你想要这个，不是吗。”

兰斯洛特回给他一阵沙哑的咆哮，仿佛猛兽的怒吼。但令咒之下，兰斯洛特又能做什么呢？就像把百兽之王系上锁链，如斯骄傲的兽在疼痛的囹圄中也只能呜咽着向主人低头。藤丸立香抽下兰斯洛特的皮带，把他翻个身按在床上，把已经系紧手腕的领带挂在床头的铁艺架子上，迫使他的屁股高翘着，以一个屈辱的姿势展示那健美的身体。

被无穷武炼加持的漂亮肌肉都被行动性不强的西装包裹出独特的线条，宽厚的脊背与紧实的臀肉看得藤丸立香热流止不住地往下窜去。皮带此刻被赋予了鞭子的职能，簌簌落在兰斯洛特的背上，破开西装布料，留下一条条鞭痕。

高洁的骑士生前曾经历无数次受伤，却没有任何一次同现在这样令他难受。疼痛被添加进混沌的头脑，无法反抗的兰斯洛特只得随着每一次神经末梢的疼痛塌下高挺的腰际，任由两瓣臀肉越翘越高，仅存的少许理性里羞耻感逐渐攀上高峰，在他苍白的脸颊上染出酒醉后的酡红。可被屈辱分开的双腿间一块早已鼓鼓囊囊，纵然兰斯洛特如何去藏，当藤丸立香恶意地用手隔着布料抚弄时，一片黏腻湿滑早把他的底牌交待得干干净净。

像只发情的母狗，兰斯洛特早已在这苦痛的鞭挞下流了汤。

最高洁的骑士、最高洁的骑士、最高洁的骑士！到头来还不是一个迷恋苦痛的下贱婊子！兰斯洛特几乎是从喉咙里挤出来那些下流的呻吟，羞耻心又加深了他的疯狂，浅紫色的眼里再次蒙上警戒的红。

见此，藤丸立香反倒来了兴致。他撕开堪堪挂在兰斯洛特身上的那几块布料，近乎崇敬地顶礼膜拜美丽的伤痕，而后甚至还未得到兰斯洛特的允许，就把他的裤子也除去了。失去衣着的遮挡，分开的双腿坦诚地把隐秘处展示在藤丸立香眼前：粉红色的、紧闭的、从未有人碰触过的小穴，随着藤丸立香的碰触不规律地收缩着，像是在引诱他人进入。

“没人碰过你这里，对不对。”藤丸立香用指甲搔刮着周围的肌肤，试探性地戳弄起那诱人的小口。如此未知的感觉几乎瞬间就让兰斯洛特颤抖起来，他的大脑抵抗起这种陌生的接触，可他的身体却为这样奇妙的酥麻沉沦，甚至还想要更多。抬起头的阴茎涨成情色的紫红色，前端吐露的液体越来越多，快乐顺着神经末梢传到大脑，纯粹而本初的舒爽清除一切，人类最原始的本能一如既往战无不胜。但他的手被束缚着，他无法独自收获这种快乐……饱满的腹肌颤颤巍巍地矮了下去，把隐秘处送得更高，凑到藤丸立香眼前，渴求着进一步接触。

“想要？”藤丸立香颠颠兰斯洛特的前端，不知从哪里找了一把粗重的门锁，不由分说地锁在阴茎根部。原本挺立的物什打了颤，却又哆哆嗦嗦地挺立起来，连血管都被撑得浮出皮肤，恍若精致的雕塑。藤丸立香揩了一把兰斯洛特前端滴答的液体，在肉穴旁揉搓开来，试探般地先送进去一根手指。湿热的内壁瞬间包裹住侵入的异物，藤丸立香弯曲手指，在里面肆意地探索着。旋即，兰斯洛特发出一声不清不楚的喊叫，身体猛地打个激灵。

“啊，看样子你天生就喜欢这个……”藤丸立香的另一只手顺着尾椎骨一路向上，大张开的五指感受着稍显粗糙的皮肤下潜藏的情欲与渴求。他没停下在兰斯洛特的体内的耕耘，勉强地挤进第二根手指，缓慢地搅弄风云。

情感霎时占了上风。兰斯洛特几乎已经要撑不住了。他的腰塌在床上，下腹部窜来的阵阵舒爽令他欲罢不能，只得难耐地磨起浆洗到甚至有些发白的床单。这实在是太过刺激的快乐，尤其是藤丸立香放进第三根手指时，撑胀肉穴的疼痛被快感洗刷的干干净净，只剩体内被填满的快感充盈整个大脑，顺从地高抬臀部迎接着藤丸立香的手指进出。但藤丸立香似乎并不满足于此。略带冷意的液体滑进被展开的股沟，兰斯洛特猛地缩了一下，却被藤丸立香用强力按住肩膀，承受从身后传来的另一番疼痛。

好满、好满。撕裂的疼痛霎时占领大脑，兰斯洛特遏制不住地嘶吼出声，狰狞面目随着滴落的鲜血一起深深地埋进床榻之中。藤丸立香毫无怜悯之心，反而借着血液的润滑在灼热的蜜穴里进进出出，掀起一波又一波的情浪。

在这滔天巨浪之下，即使是兰斯洛特，也要举手投降。

从喉咙里发出的声音究竟是怒吼还是哭号，或者是更加愉快的呻吟，一切都无关紧要了。混沌的思维追随着攀上巅峰的快乐而去，把疼痛都换成最为令人欣喜的爽快。

渴求着疼痛的下贱坯子、会为疼痛感到欣喜的婊子——他怎么会是圆桌里最完美的骑士，他当然不是圆桌里最完美的骑士，这情色的身体就是对他人生的最好否定。若他真那样完美，怎可能变成如今这幅狼狈不堪的狂犬模样。这都是他的现世报应，是他活该，是上苍对他的惩罚。

可还没等兰斯洛特浸在自己思维里半刻，藤丸立香就把大拇指也塞了进去。这下，他的五根手指都放进兰斯洛特体内了。被令咒困住的狂兽本就格外紧绷的身体骤然弓起，歇斯底里的吼叫中混杂快乐和痴迷，指甲极长的十指深深地嵌入迦勒底配给的床单中，划出不规则的破洞。

兰斯洛特的后面被填得满满当当。纵然藤丸立香来自体型瘦小的东亚，可正常成年男性的拳头对于未经人事的后穴来说也着实过于夸张。不停地扩张使得血液都向下涌去，透过苍白如纸的肌肤，穴口周边的媚肉都被镀成诱惑的浅粉色。太大了。兰斯洛特本能性地抗拒着如此巨物的进入，然而他混沌的大脑却叫嚣着，叫嚣着想要更多，叫嚣着想要藤丸立香把整个小臂都塞进他的身体，填满他的所有渴求。

他是如此的希望被另一个人占有——带着苦痛占有！什么高岭之花、什么最完美的骑士，他是背叛亚瑟王的一届叛徒，早就该背负这一身骂名被挂在城头之上示众。哦，亚瑟王早该亲自惩罚他，为他做得一切惩罚他。但她是那样出色的王、是那样出色的骑士，怎么能惩罚他呢？藤丸立香自然是为她而来，替她惩罚自己。

当然，他理所应当，他理所应当承受这一切。可为什么他又兴奋了呢？如此痛苦的事情却被化成了欢愉，滴落的血液莫名其妙染上色情的含义。

他原本就是个如此的下贱坯子。

“你喜欢这个，不是吗。”藤丸立香捏着兰斯洛特饱胀的顶端，用一种粗重的方式揉搓着它，欣赏着这根逐渐变成紫红色的硕物再次胀大整整一圈，“你可真是个婊子，狂战士。”藤丸立香握紧拳头，把胳膊又往里送了一些，他抬起手，抓着兰斯洛特的头发把他牵起来，迫使兰斯洛特看着他，“法语是怎么说婊子这词的？”

兰斯洛特没搭腔，于是藤丸立香猛地又向里送了一些。血液混杂着少量的润滑剂与肠液一起滴在白床单上，像是盛放在田野间的火红罂粟。

此刻的兰斯洛特着实美得让人挪不开眼：素日隐藏于盔甲下的白皙肌肤如今燃起火焰似的红，被拓开的后穴把一切都压成光洁的画布，晶莹体液就在这上翩翩起舞，留下比传世的浮世绘还要更美一层的诱人画作。还有一些淌下画布的沿着会阴挂在阴茎前端，混杂紫红色龟头上可怜巴巴吐露出的露珠，谁看了都要同情一二。

藤丸立香的阴茎又猛地跳了一下，提醒着他那些宝贵的耐心早已所剩无几。他猛地在兰斯洛特体内进出几下，把沾满体液的手抽了出来，任由鲜红的肠肉在一收一缩间表演着玫瑰花出现又消失的魔术。兰斯洛特的腰腿骤然塌下，藤丸立香猛地在他臀上打了一掌，疼痛又换来一阵兽性的嘶吼。“舔干净。”藤丸立香把手放在兰斯洛特嘴边，以命令的语气同他说。

起初，兰斯洛特还想拒绝。但很快，他伸出藏在尖利牙齿后的舌尖，粗鲁地舔舐着那些黏腻的手指。粗厚的舌苔摩擦过藤丸立香的细腻指腹，让藤丸立香想起了家边的那只流浪狗。那时藤丸立香还在读初中，总会在每天放学后把吃不完的便当丢给流浪狗。它吃开心了，后来见到他都要冲上来舔他，渣渣拉拉的舌头和现在的触感别无二致。“你知道吗。”藤丸立香扶着阴茎，插进兰斯洛特的蜜穴中，双手推开他的两条长腿，深深地肏进兰斯洛特里面，“你简直就是一只给主人舔靴子的狗。”

被过度扩张的后穴丝毫没有处女地的意识，反而贪婪地吮吸着填进里面的阴茎，把一丁点安慰放大成无穷无尽的爽快。出于本能与顶点理智的抗拒与挣扎在令咒加持下都变成床笫之间的欲拒还迎，苦痛与快乐在兰斯洛特本就混乱的头脑中变成一场迅猛风暴，搅得他不得安生。“Arrrrrrrrrr——”他在尖叫与呻吟的边缘游走着，亦或是呼喊着某个名字。在无穷无尽的快乐之下这些都显得无关紧要。兰斯洛特甚至不能分辨自己到底在做些什么，欢愉在狂乱中占领头脑的高地，把一切都变成绝无回头路的狂欢。

捆在笼里的野兽总是在抗争失效时低头向他人俯首称王。

藤丸立香把自己的阳物深深埋进兰斯洛特体内。

炽热的体温点燃他们的身体，滚烫的呼吸快要把彼此灼伤，无上的快乐顺着每一次交合沿着连接的魔力回路尽职尽责地流转在二人充斥欢愉的神经系统里，点燃整个世界的所有火焰，任由快感把一切焚烧殆尽。

倘若有神明在此，定会骂这是一场污秽之极的性事。藤丸立香欣赏着兰斯洛特背上的皮带痕迹，在每一次操弄时都抚过伤疤，享受身下男人不规律地颤抖与收缩所带来的情色。他脖子上的伤口已经不再流血了，干涸的血液贴在肌肤上，就像是极差的紧身衣一般。然而，为这种截然相反的新奇体验付出一点点鲜血也是值得的。

或许是兰斯洛特的狂化也感染了他，或许是他本来就有这样的想法。一向顾及情人想法的藤丸立香第一次觉得自己如一头只知交配的兽，在兰斯洛特身上宣泄着最为狂乱的情欲。但兰斯洛特的叫喊声是那样迷人——每一次粗重的喘息与吼叫都让藤丸立香不由得涨大一圈。他第一次体会到这样巅峰的快乐，不由自主地发出几声粗重的喘息。激烈的性爱就像是把逻辑与理性打包丢进垃圾桶，让文明回归数万年前的原始时代，在纯粹的空白中享受人类被赠与的、与生俱来的极致快乐。

但藤丸立香依旧敏锐地察觉到兰斯洛特双腿的颤抖。他解开捆住兰斯洛特硕物的锁具，几乎同时，兰斯洛特剧烈地高潮了。他的双腿痉挛着，止不住地打颤，连立都立不住，霎时就趴在床上，解开的令咒束缚都不能让他再吐出任何一句张狂的嘶吼，只剩最后几声沙哑又情色的呻吟回荡在屋中。

最为圣洁的圆桌骑士？藤丸立香抓着兰斯洛特的头发把他翻过来，仗着人情事后的虚弱胆大妄为地骑在这位武艺高强的男人身上，快速地撸动着自己的阴茎，在对上兰斯洛特的清明双眼时迅速地达到了巅峰。奔涌而出的精液洒在兰斯洛特脸上，连散乱的长发都沾满如此黏腻的液体。

已然清醒的兰斯洛特挑战般发出一声低吼，藤丸立香却是居高临下，猛地扇了兰斯洛特一记耳光，继而把手指塞进兰斯洛特嘴里，满意地欣赏着他把沾染的些许白液舔舐干净。

兰斯洛特的眼底依旧是一片混沌，藤丸立香扬起一个餍足的笑容，俯身亲吻他的肩膀，就像王手中的剑尖那般。

“MINE.”

房间里的灯亮着。

藤丸立香舔舔嘴唇，忽得有些心焦。

能直接进入他房间的人不多，数来数去也就那一二三个，唯一乐于“闯空门”的只有一位。昨夜的床笫缠绵还历历在目，平日冷冷淡淡的模样，上了床却比谁都要殷勤：今夜倒是又缠着他来了。也不知早些时候立下协议的究竟是他，还是屋里难以伺候的世界第一侦探殿下。

不过这位侦探殿下一直有着敏锐的目光。

藤丸立香还能闻到身上的鸢尾花香和浅淡的血腥气，他不会闻不到。更明显的还有各种伤痕，根据牙齿形状，怕是一点小小的演绎法就会让一切浮出水面。不仅是他，还有兰斯洛特，都会被这位绝世的侦探收入眼底。所有的背叛在“解明”面前都是空谈。

恐惧？

藤丸立香推开屋门，嘴角几不可见地上扬了几度。

不……也许会是兴奋。

**Author's Note:**

> 说了这么久渣男立香我终于写出来了！！！！  
兰斯洛特（狂）是我从FZ时期，也就是刚入坑时，就非常喜欢的英灵。我当时奶了自己的剑兰，但是，这个短发，哇——（坐地大哭）咕哒狂兰对我来说就是很Hardcore然后带一点BDSM的性爱，不过我这是第一次尝试写，加上狂兰的设定，感觉好像不太好。躺平。不过既然是送自己的生日礼物我写爽了就好，问题不大！  
最后祝我自己生日快乐~（虽然发布时还差两天才到LOL）


End file.
